


Cold and Flu Season: Nottingham

by Whytewytch



Series: Cold and Flu Season [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: The sniffles have breached the castle walls. How will they survive? Just a couple little one-shots for giggles. Written and posted originally to ff dot net in 2011.





	Cold and Flu Season: Nottingham

"You called for me, my lord?"

"Yes, Gisborne. Fetch me a doctor."

"Of course, my lord. He will ask me what is the matter. What should I tell him?"

"Are you serious, Gisborne? Look at me! Ow. My head is pounding, my nose is running and I can't stop snee…snee…choo! Go and get him now!"

"Yes, my lord. I'll tell him you have a cold."

"Gisborne!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why are you not sick?"

"Just lucky, my lord."


End file.
